Standard surface mounted electrical boxes used in residential and commercial installations are commonly made of rigid, molded plastic or metal construction. Shipment, storage, and job site transport of these boxes is often inefficient and inconvenient, and require the installer to have a variety of sizes on hand. There is generally across the industry a need for a less cumbersome type of outlet box to make use and transport from commercial supplier to individual contractor or homeowner easier.